Littlest Pet Shop Spin-The-Bottle-Truth-or-Dare
by StellaStars
Summary: A Russell and Penny Ling fanfiction... Its not finished yet, Chapter two will come out soon :P
1. The Dare

Russell stopped. He had heard crying. Russell slowly retraced his steps and looked over the slide. A small box with a big circular hole at the front stood on top of the slide. Someone was in their, crying. Russell looked around. Zoe, Pepper and Blythe were helping Blythe with her new designs up in her room, and Pepper, Vinnie and Sunil were chatting in the front shop. Russell looked up again at the box.

'Penny Ling must be in there' Russell thought to himself as he stepped closer to the slide.

"Penny?" Russell said hastily, "Are you okay?"

The crying stopped.

Russell stood nervously for a few seconds, watching the silhouette of Penny Ling move slightly.

"Penny, Do you need any assistance with anything?" Russell said slowly, before hastily moving over to the ladder that was leaning against the box, and climbing up it.

Russell found himself almost at the top steps of the ladder, and he slowly crept up the remaining steps of the ladder, to find himself staring into Penny Ling's deep purple gaze.

Russell stood still for a moment, gazing at Penny's tear stricken face. A few seconds passed, before Russell realized what he was doing. He jumped with surprise, and found himself falling towards the ground.

A paw grasped his and a sudden shock of warmth ran through his body. He looked up at Penny Ling, who had a look of fright plastered on her face. She slowly pulled him up through the side hole, and Russell felt embarrassment flush through him as he pulled himself back into the hole.

He stood up, and hastily brushed himself off. He looked up at Penny and smiled faintly, "Thanks Penny, I-" He stopped as Penny suddenly burst into tears.

"Russell, I-I'm so sorry!" She hiccuped, breathing in heavily, tears running down her cheeks.

Russell stared at Penny in surprise.

"Penny, what happened?" He said in shock.

Penny hiccuped again before shuffling Into a corner and wiping her eyes.

Russell stood silently, watching Penny cry, and slowly sat next to Penny Ling. Penny Ling's crying slowly died down.

Russell waited a few seconds, before looking up at Penny sadly.

Penny looked up at Russell and just gazed at his wide emerald green eyes before looking back down at her lap and crying softly. She couldn't tell him, he would get so mad with her if she did, and she would feel terrible.

"Penny," Russell said softly. Penny looked up at Russell. Russell shifted awkwardly before saying, "Penny, please tell me what's going on."

Penny sighed shakily and sat up. "Russell, if I told you, you would get angry."

Russell squinted his eyes, "Why?"

Penny took in a deep breath, "You know how you told us that we shouldn't play games like truth or dare and spin the bottle?"

Russell winced, "Yes..."

Penny gulped, "Pepper convinced us to play Spin-the-Bottle-Truth-or-Dare"

Russell was silent for a moment. Penny looked back down at the ground shamefully.

"What happened then?" asked Russell quietly, anger swelling inside him at Pepper.

Penny noticed the look on his face and whimpered, "The bottle first pointed at Pepper, then at me. That means Pepper dares me and I have to do it."

Russell twitched slightly.

"What did she dare you to do?" said Russell, "Slam a pistachio pudding pie in your face?"

Penny smiled, "Well, no..."

Russell grinned, happy with the fact he made Penny feel better.

"What did she make you do?" He asked slowly.

Penny stopped smiling and whispered,"The rules of the game is that when you are about to give a dare, it cannot affect anyone playing the game." Penny looked up at Russell.

"You weren't playing the game."

Russell stared at Penny for a few seconds. Penny shifted awkwardly.

"What did she make you do?" asked Russell, worried about what the answer might be.

"She dared me to kiss you."

Russell's heart stopped.

Penny stared at the ground, heat rising to her cheeks.

"What did you say?" Russell asked quietly.

"I-I told her tha-that that was- well... I didn't really tell her what I thought about it..."

"Couldn't you just fake it? I'll act like it happened- and then it will be-"

Russell was interrupted by a loud beeping noise.

Russell had no idea how to explain what happened next.

He felt someone's paws grasp his tightly, and he felt the familiar feeling of warmth rush through him. The hands pulled him up to his feet, and suddenly, Russell knew what was going to happen next.

It was over quickly, and Russell felt himself fall backwards as the hands let go quickly. Russell didn't know why, probably because if the shock he had just gotten, but he felt inclined to stomp away from Penny Ling and leave her crying. But Russell merely stood up shakily and looked around the room. Penny was gone. He had no idea what provoked her to do what she did, but he felt angry all the same. She had used him- like a toy-to do some silly childish dare that he had full right not to go along with. Russell stared at the ground angrily for a moment, but then realization suddenly hit him like a lightening bolt.

Penny was forced to do what she did, she felt like she had to. She didn't want to ruin the game and cause all the other pets to dislike her, but she didn't want to make Russell feel angry in the process. Penny trusted Russell to not be angry at her. She trusted him.

But that still doesn't explain why she still did it... Russell frowned and slowly slid down the slide. Suddenly, the loud noises of his friends voices met his ears. He jumped in fright as Pepper and Vinnie ran into the room, shouting,"DANCE LIKE YOU KNOW YOU CAN!"

Sunil slinked into the room behind them, staring sadly at the ground. Zoe and Minka ran in after him, a look of happiness upon their faces. Minka turned to Russell and grinned. "Hi Russell!"

Suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Russell. Russell felt the all-to familiar feeling of heat creep up to his face as he looked around at everyone, then he looked down at the ground.

Pepper snickered, "What's up Russell?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said quietly.

"Did you run into Penny by any chance? Did you... Do anything?" Pepper grinned.

Russell felt his face heat up as he got to his feet. He looked up at Pepper.

"Why did you dare her to do that?" He said quietly.

"I thought it would be funny, I didn't expect her to do it-" Pepper said cautiously.

Russell felt like shouting. But he didn't. He rolled up into a ball and rolled away, leaving a shocked group of animals staring after him.

"Did he fake?" Asked Sunil quietly.

"We'll find out soon enough" said Pepper, running over to the slide and climbing up the ladder that was on the side.

Pepper emerged and slid down the slide, holding a camera in her paws.

"Here we are..."

All the pets crowded around the camera, watching Pepper flick through the images. She stopped when she came to a video.

"This is the video we took during the game..." Muttered Pepper.

She flicked slowly through the next images, when suddenly-

"Alrighty!" Said Pepper as she hid the camera screen behind her hand. "I'm the pet who gave her the dare, so I will see if she did the dare."

She pushed the other pets away and looked at the screen. Her eyes widened.

"Erm- Yes well- uh.. They did it guys."

All the pets crowded around the screen. Silence rang through the air.

"I never thought that Penny would actually..." Whispered Zoe in surprise.

Russell stood up and shook himself off. He needed to find Penny.

"Penny Ling?" Russell said loudly. He walked around the shop. Penny Ling wasn't there.

He tiptoed passed the other pets, who were, for some weird reason Russell couldn't understand, look at something in Peppers paws. He carefully jumped into the dumbwaiter and pulled on the rope. He pulled on the rope until he reached Blythe's room. He looked around and carefully stepped out of the dumbwaiter. Blythe was sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"Erm... Blythe?" Russell said quietly.

Blythe looked up, startled.

"Oh, hi Russell. What's wrong?" Blythe put down her book.

"Sorry to interrupt Blythe- but I've got a problem I need to ask you about-" Russell looked up at Blythe.

"Is this about Penny Ling?" Said Blythe.

"Yes..." Said Russell awkwardly.


	2. Hugs are not appreciated

Blythe bit her lip.

"Penny Ling came in earlier, didn't she?" Guessed Russell with narrowed eyes.

"Well, yes. She was crying-" Blythe started.

"I didn't do anything to her, I swear!" Russell shouted frantically.

"I know, I know, but she was upset." Blythe stood up.

"Russell, you should go talk to her"

Russell sighed, "Why can't you go Bythe? You know how I suck at comforting someone-"

"You did pretty good with Minka-"

"That was more of a comfort-lecture" Russell protested. "And this is Penny Ling we're talking about, she's sensitive-"

"You understand her more than anyone else. When she first came to the pet shop, you were the one who led her around the shop, asking her questions about herself" Blythe shrugged, "But what do I know, if you don't want to do it you don't have to" Blythe laughed nervously before turning around and grabbing her sketch book.

Russell turned angrily and rolled over to the elevator.

Blythe hadn't been much help at all. He heaved himself up into the elevator and grasped onto the rope. He stood still for a moment.

"Russell, wait..." Blythe walked over to Russell.

"You mustn't go down and make Penny feel bad."

Blythe looked at Russell with a serious face.

Russell narrowed his eyes.

"Now why in the world would I do that Blythe?" Russell said crossly. "Penny Ling is sensitive, if I just stormed down there and started shouting at her- I mean, of corse I wouldn't try make Penny Ling feel bad!" He sighed.

Blythe bit her lip.

Russell slowly lowered himself into the pet shop. As he stepped out of the elevator, he saw Minka swinging from her tail on a bar.

"Minka? Can I ask you something?" Russell asked quietly.

Minka looked up and grinned. "Okay!"

She jumped down next to Russell.

"What's up? Besides the sky-or the clouds,or the birds, or-"

"Minka, please!" Russell said agitated. "I wanted to ask you..." Russell tapped his fingers together nervously, "I don't now how to-well I don't know how I'm going to talk to Penny Ling" Russell said quickly, "You know, after what happened..."

Minka blinked twice, before grinning broadly.

"Just go to her and apologize" she said happily, "It always makes me feel better-"

"Why should I say sorry? She was the one who-" He started.

"Give her a hug!" Said Minka brightly.

Russell turned and walked away, Minka was being no help whatsoever.

"Sunil, do you know where Penny Ling is?" Russell asked the teal mongoose.

"Well... No." Said Sunil vaguely as he carried on shuffling his cards.

"Are you sure?" Asked Russell sadly.

"Uh... No." Sunil mumbled as he stared at the card in his hand.

"Hey Russell... Do you want to help me with my new trick?"

"Erm... I don't-" started Russell.

"Pick a card!" Sunil shouted, pushing his paws towards Russell, which were holding a pack of cards. Russell sighed and delicately pulled a card out of the deck.

"Now show it to me" Sunil said excitedly.

Russell turned it over. It was a nine of hearts.

"Oh..." mumbled Sunil, staring at the card and muttering under his breath.

"What is it?" Asked Russell, sighing.

"Well..." Said Sunil, turning to Russell and coughing hesitantly.

"What is it?" Repeated Russell, this time with curiosity in his voice.

Sunil started to shuffle the cards with great gusto, before suddenly dropping them all.

"You see Russell, hearts tend to represent romance-"

"Oh COME ON!" Russell shouted, his annoyance getting the best of him.

"-or they can represent a big mistake" continued Sunil, "And the nine can represent friendship, or forgiveness"

Russell was silent.

"...Does that mean anything to you?" Sunil asked after a long pause.

Russell shook his head and started to pick up the fallen cards.

"It's all just fake" Russell muttered to himself, still picking up the cards.

"Isn't it Sunil?" Russell asked Sunil.

"What are you talking abou-" Started Sunil.

"It's all just fake, isn't it?" asked Russell, looking up at Sunil and narrowing his eyes.

"You don't really believe in this stuff, do you Sunil?" Continued Russell.

"Well, I don't know..." Sunil said to Russell, tapping his chin. "I did make myself disappear and reappear in someone else's place-"

"But the smoke was just an opportunity to switch places with Penny... Right?" Russell asked Sunil with his eyes narrowing even more, threatening to close.

"Well... I switched places with that... Actor, Sharukh I think, from the place where they were shooting the movie to the Pet Shop" Sunil sighed.

"But it isn't real is it?" Russell pressed on.

Sunil just stared at Russell with a frightened look on his face, but then shook his head a few times, mumbling under his breath about 'cobra's' and 'the past', before looking up and saying, "Yes Russell. I believe in magic and that I have the ability to do it."

Russell blinked a few times before frowning at Sunil and rolling away.


	3. How it all started

Penny Ling pushed herself against the tree and swung outward. She let her fingers lightly touch the ground as she carried on swinging herself on the tyre swing.  
She tried to relive the whole thing in her head...

Earlier the Day...

"Truth or dare anyone?" Pepper said enthusiastically.  
Minka looked up from her finger painting, and Sunil dropped his wand.  
"Russell said we shouldn't pla-"  
"Bah... Who cares what Russell says!" Pepper said loudly.  
"Russell said we shouldn't play games like spin the bottle or truth or dare" Argued Sunil, "And I agree with him"  
"But- Ugh... Fine..." Spat Pepper.  
Their was silence.  
Pepper looked thoughtful for a few seconds, before looking up and grinning mischievously.  
"We aren't going to play Truth or dare." said Pepper loudly, "Or spin the bottle" She grinned, "We're going to play Spin-the-Bottle-Truth-or-Dare!"  
Vinnie grinned and jumped up. "Perfect!" He said brightly.  
Zoe rolled her eyes, "Darling, I don't play games like that..."  
"You can ask questions and do dares about romantic things if you wan-"  
"Okay, okay fine. If you insist..." yawned Zoe as she sat up and sat by Vinnie and Pepper.  
"I'm still not convinced" Said Sunil, looking rather agitated.  
"Chicken..." Muttered Pepper under her breath. Sunil's ears twitched and he went slightly red.  
"Fine... Fine..." Mumbled Sunil while sitting down next to Zoe.  
"Oh, oh, oh! This is going to be fun!" Shouted Minka happily as she grabbed Penny Ling's paw and tried to drag her into the circle.  
"I dunno guys..." said Penny quietly.  
"Well you just as chicken as Sunil then." Said Pepper, while turning away from Penny Ling.  
Penny sighed and sat down next to Sunil.  
"Alrighty then..." Said Pepper happily as she grabbed a bottle that was laying on the ground beside her. She placed it in the center of the circle that consisted of everyone and pushed her paw against the nozzle.  
It started to spin.  
Slowly, it came to a stop in front of Sunil. Sunil looked shocked, and tried to move away from the bottle.  
"To bad Sunil, It pointed to you." Said Vinnie as he pushed the bottle himself.  
It came to a stop in front of Vinnie.  
"That's not fair! He must of cheated!" Shouted Sunil, looking annoyed and frightened at the same time.  
"Okay, Sunil. Truth or Dare?" Asked Vinnie, ignoring Sunil.  
"Uh... truth." Muttered Sunil.  
"Darn... I had the perfect dare!" protested Vinnie before rolling his eyes and sighing.  
"Fine then... Sunil. Why do you always carry around that snake toy?"  
Sunil opened his mouth and closed it again. "It's- it's a stress toy"  
Pepper burst out laughing.  
"You-you mean the type of toys you squeeze when your angry?"  
"Well... Not exactly..." Sunil said quietly, turning away from Pepper.  
"You attack it don't you?" Laughed Vinnie.  
"Vinnie! Pepper!" shouted Zoe, "Don't tease him! He's just telling you the truth!"  
That only made Pepper laugh harder.  
Zoe rolled her eyes and looked reassuringly at Sunil.  
"Don't worry Sunil, I sometimes bite on my lobster toy when I'm mad" She turned to the plastic bottle that was in the middle of everyone and pushed the nozzle. It started to spin around and around until it pointed at Pepper.  
Pepper's eyes widened, but then resumed their usual size. Pepper only smiled widely,"Ha- this means I get to dare someone!"  
Sunil sat up straight, "But when the bottle pointed at me, I had to be 'truthed' by Vinnie!"  
Pepper shrugged. "We're changing the rules a bit" She made the bottle spin again, and this time it pointed at Zoe.  
Pepper snorted. "Okay Zoe- Truth or Dare?"  
Zoe muttered something under her breath before saying, "Truth. No- Dare. No wait..." She sat up and tapped her paw against her chin.  
Pepper rolled her eyes. "Gosh Zoe... Just choose Truth already..."  
Zoe looked up. "Fine. Dare." She said quickly, before moaning at what she just chose.  
Pepper grinned. "Perfect..." She said smiling, tapping her paws together. "Alright Zoe, I want you to..." She paused and mumbled something under her breath about pistachio pudding and eye makeup. Zoe squirmed a bit. Pepper looked up at Zoe with her eyes narrowed, a wide smile on her face.  
"Zoe." She said finally. "I dare you to let Sunil and Vinnie give you a makeover."  
Zoe gasped in horror. Sunil smiled brightly. Vinnie shook his head. "No no no Pepper, Zoe would kill me!"  
Sunil sat up. "Vinnie, think about it! This is a great opportunity!" He stood up and smiled at Zoe. "And it might be fun!"  
Zoe looked around at everyone. "I-I-I refuse to let you do it!" She yelped.  
Pepper stood up and started walking towards Zoe. Zoe backed into a corner, yelping as she did so. Pepper grabbed a rope she had left in a box of joke props and kept walking towards Zoe.  
A scream filled the pet shop.

Zoe struggled against the ropes that held her against an empty box of dog treats.  
"You can't do this!" She shrieked loudly. "You'll ruin my dignity!"  
"Oh but we already have..." Pepper snorted, pushing Sunil and Vinnie towards Zoe.  
"Go ahead." She grinned. "Do your worst."  
Sunil swallowed and put eye liner pencil behind his ear. His hair was slicked back with gel (and his fake mustache was slicked into a French like twirl on the ends) and he held a tray of hair brushes and combs. Vinnie was right next to him. His hair was gelled up into thin spikes, and he happened to be wearing a fake goatee. They were both wearing smart looking red plaid vests, and the both had long cream pants on. They wore brown polished shoes, and they both wore smug looks on their faces.  
"Alright Vinnie." Sunil said, sounding monotoned, "Lets do this."

When Zoe appeared, everyone couldn't help but roll around on the floor laughing. Zoe was wearing orange eye makeup, with jewels glued to the sides of her eyelids. She had bright red lipstick on her top lip, and green on the bottom lip. The tips of her ears were dyed bright yellow, and she was wearing big fake orange eyelashes. She was wearing a brown, green, pink and yellow polka dotted dress, with big puffed sleeves and big bulky bright purple buttons on the front. She had her hair and tail done frizzy, and her paw nails were done in different fluorescent colors on each nail.  
Zoe was horrified when she saw herself in the mirror.  
"Wha-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" She screamed in horror. Sunil snickered behind his paw as he held the mirror on one side. Vinnie couldn't contain himself.  
"Well Zoe." Sighed Pepper finally, after she stopped laughing. "The eye makeup sure is an improvement." She narrowed her eyes, "It's certainly MY style..."  
Sunil grinned and put away the mirror.  
"Congratulations Zoe! You have succeeded in your dare!" Pepper smiled and shook Zoe's bright yellow and pink pawnailed paw warmly. "We may now proceed in playing the rest of the game!"


End file.
